Papel principal
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Le habían dicho que, para asegurar el trono, debía tener descendencia, ¡nadie le dijo que tener hijos le traería problemas! Ni que su hijo mayor tuviese secretos o que hija menor llegaría con tantas preguntas... - Leve romance BumixIzumi.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de LOK no me pertenecen (habría sido mil veces mejor si no :v). Pero el fic sí, es de mi completa autoría.**

"Yo luché contra este Fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"

 **Papel principal**

—¡Señor del Fuego Izumi!

La corona en su cabeza y las ovaciones del pueblo eran lo principal en ese momento. No tenía idea de cuántas personas habían asistido, ni mucho menos, pero Iroh y Ursa, sus hijos, aplaudían junto a Zuko con ganas, realmente orgullosos de ella. Los lentes adornaban su rostro ya desde hacía años, su juventud había quedado en sus hijos ya…

En la ceremonia sintió que alguien le sujetaba las manos y tiraba de ella, apartándola del gentío que la rodeaba en felicitaciones y preguntas, mezcla de gente importante más la insistente prensa.

—¡Madre!

—¡Ursa! ¿Qué crees que haces, jovencita?

—Necesito que me respondas ahora.

Cerró su boca automáticamente, desviando la mirada de un lado a otro. Sujetó a su hija por los hombros, presionando los mismos en el instante que fijó sus dorados ojos en los que parecían una copia de éstos.

—Ursa…

—Sabía que no me dirías nada.

La joven de cabello castaño y ojos dorados se hubo dado la vuelta, empujando a todo aquél que se le pasó por adelante en su camino. Izumi llevó una de las manos al puente de su nariz. Su hija le recordaba las rabietas que ella tuvo cuando era niña y no le cumplían un capricho, con la diferencia de que Ursa tenía diecisiete años y continuaba con tal actitud.

Quizá sí les había dado muchas cosas. O podía ser también que haya heredado la actitud de su padre. Mismo que no tenía ninguna que ver con nada, su hija merecía esa respuesta pero ni ella misma estaba preparada para dársela.

Iroh llegó por detrás de ella, llamándole la atención.

—Madre, tendrás que disculparme, pero creo que mi hermana tiene razón en la rabieta de esta vez.

Claro, claro y claro.

Para llegar a ser Señor del Fuego le habían pedido que tuviese hijos, puesto que así estaría asegurada su descendencia en el trono. Solo que nadie le dijo que ser madre era complicado a tal punto, nadie le dijo que lo mejor habría sido que aceptara la ayuda de aquél que debió ser su compañero de vida.

Aunque debió pensar en el hecho de que, probablemente, sus niños tarde o temprano le recriminarían el hecho de la falta. Su propia figura paterna había sido muy importante, ¡inclusive más que su propia madre! Si lo pensaba, ni siquiera entendía cómo era que terminó prefiriendo ser madre soltera a sabiendas de la importancia que un padre tenía en la vida de sus hijos.

—Lo sé, lo sé —se volteó, mirando esos ojos que su hijo también había heredado de ella.

Iroh y Ursa eran muy diferentes. Él jamás le había cuestionado nada, tal parecía que no tuvo jamás la necesidad de una figura que le demostrase cómo ser un buen hombre o le aconsejase cosas (probablemente porque su padre siempre estuvo tras él con una adoración infinita). Pero su hermana era un caso aparte. No solo había llegado en un momento que no lo esperó, siempre se había mostrado curiosa por todo y, justamente por ello, Izumi sabía que en cualquier instante se aparecería frente a ella…

Y lo hizo, así como también ella la hizo esperar su respuesta, aplazando la charla por años.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto decírselo? —indagó su hijo mayor.

Ursa no se había presentado a la cena, por lo que Iroh tuvo toda la libertad de preguntar abiertamente a su madre aquello.

—Porque jamás creí que sería así de importante para ella, pensándolo, ¿quién estaría interesado en conocer a alguien que nunca hizo nada por ti?

Iroh guardó silencio unos minutos, e Izumi supo enseguida que su hijo estaba a nada de pasar a parecer su padre.

—De hecho, yo siempre lo quise saber también…

Ella abrió los ojos como platos. —¿Y nunca me quisiste preguntar?

—¡Claro! Millones de veces —confesó—. Al principio no era importante pero, llegada la edad de Ursa muchas cosas comienzan a pasar por tu mente. Una de ellas es por qué tu familia no es del todo normal.

El muchacho se puso en pie, dispuesto a retirarse en ese mismo instante ya que había terminado su cena, ella lo detuvo.

—¿Fue por eso que te uniste a las Fuerzas Unidas? —indagó, notando que su cuerpo temblaba levemente y todos los cabellos de su nuca se encrespaban, solo con imaginarse la respuesta.

Repentinamente el día de su coronación se había puesto de cabeza. Su hija se enojaba con ella teniendo la razón (por primera vez desde haberla dado a luz) y su hijo le confesaba algo de suma importancia que debió haber tenido sabido desde hacía nueve años, cuando éste entró a las Fuerzas Unidas a los dieciocho años.

Iroh detuvo sus pasos antes de cruzar la puerta del gran comedor, con una de sus manos en el marco. Un minuto entero de silencio casi logra que el nuevo Señor del Fuego golpee sus manos estruendosamente en la mesa para hacer hablar a su primogénito. Pero no fue necesario, como si presintiese el inminente ataque de su madre, volteó a mirarla.

—Me uní por las razones que ya sabes; defender y honrar a mi nación. Pero fue ahí donde descubrí las respuestas a mis preguntas.

Se fue, dejándola casi con la boca abierta y una sensación de malestar que hacía (exactamente) dieciocho años no sentía, el cual la persiguió en los días que continuaron, mientras firmaba papeles y recibía las notificaciones sobre cómo se encontraba el nuevo Avatar, seguido de cartas de sus amigos más cercanos, quienes indicaban cómo estaba todo en Ciudad República, y de su padre, que había partido la misma noche de su coronación, alegando que finalmente iba en regreso después de toda una semana.

Ursa le saludaba como si fuera una ciudadana más de la nación, no la miraba a los ojos y en más de una vez la encontró en el jardín, junto al estanque, lanzando llamas o sentada en el suelo, envolviendo sus piernas mientras miraba a la nada. Perdería su confianza si no hablaba pronto con ella.

Y considerando que su hijo ya se había regresado a sus tareas como General, solo la tenía a ella. Y sin ella, se sentía todo demasiado solitario.

 _En cuanto lo vio llegar supo que algo extraño pasaba; en primer lugar no se le había tirado encima ni la había abrazado con todas sus fuerzas. Había sido una visita completamente sorpresiva por parte de la familia del Avatar Aang, que aseguraba que su estadía no duraría mucho._

 _En cuanto pudo, Bumi la había arrastrado a un lugar donde nadie pudiese verlos. La sonrisa de Izumi estaba vuelta una mezcla de alegría y duda, porque definitivamente algo pasaba. Lo rodeó con sus brazos lo más cálidamente que pudo, sintiendo que, aunque dudoso, él le correspondía._

 _Si desde lejos los llegaban a encontrar podría armarse un escándalo. Pero eran más de seis meses sin verse y para algunos ya era obvio que entre ambos ocurría algo más que solo la amistad clandestina por ser hijos de viejos amigos. Llevaban eso de un año superando los abrazos amistosos para volverlos románticos, con plenas ideas de intentar jamás separarse uno del otro._

 _Sin embargo, ella no alcanzó a rogar silenciosamente que él no haya llegado con una mala noticia cuando se la lanzó._

— _Entraré a formar parte de las Fuerzas Unidas en pocas semanas._

 _Y como si le hubiesen lanzado un baldazo de agua fría, Izumi lo soltó y se apartó lo suficiente como para que él no pudiera tocarla fácilmente._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Decidí hacerlo —confesó—. Ya estoy cansado de estar en casa, ¡ni siquiera sé cómo es que sigo soportando estar allí!_

— _Pero significa que te irás mucho más lejos, que no podrás volver… —tragó saliva y dio otro paso hacia atrás—. Ya no estaremos juntos… —Él hizo silencio el suficiente tiempo como para que el lado frívolo de la chica aflorara al saber la verdad._

— _Lo lamento mucho, Izumi._

— _No, créeme que yo lo lamento más._

 **..**

 _Por los siguientes años había incinerado todas las cartas que llegaban con su nombre, lo había ignorado olímpicamente en las reuniones que casualmente los hacían verse. Su padre le dijo mil veces que era igual de terca que su madre al poder soportar estar sin la persona que amaba durante tanto tiempo._

 _Habían pasado diez años y realmente lo creía olvidado de su mente cuando volvió a aparecer en el palacio de la Nación del Fuego, vestido como cualquier integrante de las Fuerzas Unidas, mostrando sus veintiocho años y un aire jovial pleno. ¿Su plan allí? Intentar no morir._

 _Su barco había sido atacado por piratas en aguas de la Nación del Fuego, acabando herido de gravedad y, por ser hijo del mejor amigo del Señor del Fuego, fue hospedado en el palacio._

 _Momentos en los que debían compartir los pasillos y las comidas, muy incómodos, se hicieron cosa de todos los días. Claro, hasta que ella caminaba un día en dirección al jardín y allí mismo lo encontró revisándose una de sus tantas heridas aún no sanadas del todo._

— _¡Déjate eso! —casi le gruñó, haciéndolo saltar en su sitio. Apenas entonces Izumi descubrió que no tenía nada más que la chaqueta del uniforme sobre su pecho desnudo, pero su rubor por eso no duró mucho gracias al hecho de ver las vendas que rodeaban su abdomen cubiertas de sangre—. Traigan agua y vendas nuevas —pidió a una de las sirvientas que pasaba por detrás._

 _Fue hasta él, que todavía no decía palabra alguna y la veía con cierta cara de torpe. Llevó sus manos al pecho masculino para intentar retirar los vendajes sucios, justo entonces le dejaron lo que había pedido._

— _Vaya, Izumi, no tenía idea de que podías hacer otra cosa además de quemar cosas… ¡Auch!_

 _La maestra fuego apretó las vendas al escucharlo decir aquello, seguidamente levantó su dorado mirar al azul que millones de veces habían logrado que se perdiese. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que en aquella década logró ignorarlo, justamente, por haber estado evitando mirarlo directamente en un momento simple._

 _Desvió la mirada, cerrando los ojos con pesadez. ¡Diez años! ¿Cómo podía seguir sintiendo algo por aquel torpe que la había abandonado? Se sintió en ese preciso instante la mujer más idiota de todo el planeta._

— _¿Por qué no me miras? —preguntó él, con la inocencia claramente heredada de Aang. No recibió respuesta, ante lo cual elevó el mentón de la joven para hacer que lo mirara._

 _El mar azul y el sol dorado se perdieron nuevamente, contándose todo con tal solo aquel gesto simple. Ella lloró y él llevó ambas manos a su rostro para secarle las lágrimas, sintiéndose el hombre más idiota del planeta también. Su idea de unirse a las Fuerzas no incluía una ruptura con la princesa y, de hecho, no asimiló que aquello pasaría hasta que ella misma se lo dijo._

— _También te amo aún…_

Esa noche no solamente hicieron el amor hasta hartarse (para pactar al día siguiente una relación que seguiría hasta que se decidieran por formalizar como se debía), sino que también Iroh fue concebido. Para escándalo de la Nación por la princesa embarazada _vaya uno a saber de_ _quién_ y de Zuko, que al enterarse de la verdad que Izumi no pudo ocultar, intentó perseguir a Bumi para cortarle la cabeza.

Y gracias al cielo que toda aquella locura del Señor del Fuego paró cuando vio a su nieto por primera vez y se enamoró perdidamente de él como si se tratase del hijo que nunca tuvo.

Fue después de Iroh que ambos comenzaron a aplazar la idea de formalizar la relación hasta convertirla en una completamente clandestina, ¿para qué casarse si Bumi solo llegaba cada cierta cantidad de tiempo y ya daba igual? Eso pensaba Izumi, aún después de todas las insistencias de su padre y su eterno primer amor para dejar que el niño lo reconociera como padre.

Pero no fue así, Iroh creció sin saber y sin que le dijeran (específicamente porque jamás preguntó) el origen de su paternidad. Y creció pareciéndose tanto a su madre y a su abuelo físicamente, que tampoco dudó de ser enteramente hijo de alguien de su misma nación.

Con Ursa fue diferente. Cuando ella nació Izumi y Bumi estaban terminando lo que tenían por completo (porque ya les era infantil y repetitivo). No se la esperaban en lo absoluto, ¡incluso pensaron que era bebé de milagro! No solamente fue diez años más tarde que su hermano, sino que su tonalidad de piel no era enteramente pálida ni su pelo enteramente negro.

Indiscutiblemente era maestra fuego, sí, pero el castaño y el tono a medias morena de su piel le trajo, sin dudas, más preguntas que a su hermano.

 **..**

—Creo que tenías razón, no tendría que importarme, ¿verdad? Fuiste tú quien hizo todo siempre por mí…

En menos de nada, Izumi había sentado a su hija adolescente en el césped otra vez, para después sentarse ella misma a su lado.

—¿Sabes cuál es el papel más difícil de ser Señor del Fuego? —preguntó. Su niña negó—. El papel más difícil es, sin duda, que todo gobernador de la nación debe resolver los problemas familiares que provocó o fueron provocados en su pasado, porque su propia familia debe tener estabilidad para poder mantener estable a su pueblo… ¿Cómo se puede gobernar de forma estable sin tener idea de lo que es la estabilidad?

—El abuelo Zuko me dio esa charla.

—Lo sé, Ursa. Él debió resolver sus propios problemas cuando ascendió al trono, y es mi turno ahora regresar la armonía a mi propia familia… Es mi papel principal, por más que duela.

Los pasos apresurados llegando de los pasillos internos les llamaron la atención a ambas, que giraron la cabeza en dirección a las escaleras que daban entrada al jardín. Allí estaba el futuro ex General de las Fuerzas Unidas, primogénito del Avatar Aang, vistiendo aún su uniforme, con la barba ya larga y los cabellos encrespados como siempre los tuvo.

—¡Mandé a que te dijeran que no vengas hasta las seis, Bumi! —exclamó Izumi, su hija elevó las cejas sin entender.

—¡Pero es que no quería esperar, Izumi! ¿Ya le has dicho?

—¿Decirme qué? —preguntó Ursa, todavía más confundida.

—La respuesta a tu pregunta, querida —respondió su madre, sin despegar la mirada fulminante del recién llegado hasta sentir que la mirada dorada la atravesaba con intriga—. ¿Realmente estás segura?

Ursa sujetó a su madre por los hombros, casi queriendo sacudirla para que responda de una buena vez.

—Está bien, está bien —la detuvo—. Tu padre es…

Y eso ya lo sabemos…

 **Fin.**

Se supone que tenía que escribir algo que tuviera centralmente a Izumi en su papel como Señor del Fuego. No sé si esto está bien o no, fue una mezcla de papel como Señor del Fuego, otra mezcla de what if y todo lo demás. XD

Ursa es el nombre que le di a la hija confirmada de Izumi, no dijeron como se llama, así que una debe improvisar. La pareja que hacen con Bumi siempre me ha gustado, ¿para qué negarlo? Pensé mil veces que Iroh podía ser hijo de éste, la llegada de su hermana solamente me complicó un poco las cosas XD, espero que mezclar mis planes no haya quedado mal…

Espero que Zeldi-chan lo disfrute, puesto que fue contra su pedido que luché.

A los demás, quienes se hayan pasado y les haya gustado, ¡dejen reviews!

Besoooos.


End file.
